


Discovering the truth (DREAM SMP HOGWARTS)

by CheeKy_0



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dream Smp, Family, Hogwarts, I don't know how to put tags, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade and Wilbur, Tommy - Freeform, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, dream team, dreamnotfound, karlnap, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeKy_0/pseuds/CheeKy_0
Summary: Tommy is philza's adopted son, his real parents are Muggles, he never wanted to know about them but everything changes one day when he listens to a conversation ...-So Tommy is your brother?-Yes...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Discovering the truth (DREAM SMP HOGWARTS)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story lately i've been a bit addicted with harry potter SJHDAHD  
> I think there is already a history of this, but I want to give my idea <3  
> I hope you like it  
> (Also English is not my first language, I am Mexican so there may be some faults)  
> check the end for more notes!
> 
> :)  
> Tommy- Gryffindor 4° Dream- Slytherin 7° Ranboo- Ravenclaw 4°  
> Technoblade- Ravenclaw 7° George- Ravenclaw 7° Niki-Hufflepuff 6°  
> Wilbur- Slytherin 7° Sapnap- Gryffindor 6° Fundy- Ravenclaw 5°  
> Philza- Auror- Gryffindor Karl- Hufflepuff 6° Sam- Ravenclaw 7°  
> Tubbo- Hufflepuff 4° Quackity- Gryffindor 6° Skeppy- Gryffindor 5°  
> BBH- Hufflepuff 5° Puffy- Hufflepuff 7° Eret- Magic Ministry -Hufflepuff  
> Schlatt- Auror- Slytherin

The rays of light were coming through the large windows of the common room, waking up the students and warning them that it was time to go to class, a small ray of light fell on the face of a student with blond hair, he began to wake up slowly, everything was quiet until....  
-TOMMY, GOOD MORNING! Hurry up, you don't want to miss breakfast, do you?  
-Big Q... was it necessary to wake me up like that? You almost scared me to death!  
\- I DO IT EVERY DAY! Well most of them, but still you should be used to it!  
Tommy simply answered with a groan, then got out of bed and put on his robe.  
Three years ago Tommy received his letter to enter Hogwarts, he still remembers that he was a bit scared that he wouldn't get his letter, but finally he arrived and celebrated with his father and brothers; Tommy's father Philza is a very well known Auror in the world of magic, he also knew that Phil in his youth was one of the best in his house.  
Tommy's brothers were Techno and Wilbur, the first one chosen in Ravenclaw house and the second one in Slytherin, both were twins, although they looked NOTHING alike!

His family was of pure blood...well, except for him, he was adopted by Phil, who noticed that Tommy sometimes showed magical abilities, that's how he realized that Tommy could go to study at Hogwarts with his siblings.  
And he wasn't wrong, because when Tommy turned 11 years old he received his longed-for letter and was placed in the same house as he was when he was young.   
When Tommy found out that Wil was in Slytherin he was a bit upset, he didn't like that house at all, but he knew that his brother wasn't like the other Slytherins, so he supported him, things got "funny" when years later Tommy was chosen for Gryffindor, everyone knew that both houses didn't get along, so it was a bit funny that difference.

-YOU'D BETTER HURRY UP, IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO STEAL YOUR PRECIOUS PLACE!  
-DON'T YOU DARE BIG Q! I'M COMING!   
At the words of his friend, Tommy ran out of his common room towards the Great Dining Room, where the students of the other houses were, he went to his table, but not before looking at the Hufflepuff table to get the attention of Tubbo, his best friend who was chatting with Niki, a girl of 6th year, they gave each other a little look and Tommy went to his usual place, for some strange reason, since Tommy entered Hogwarts it has always been his place.  
-So tommy... ready for the game this Friday?   
-Always, we'll beat those Slytherins!   
-Sure! By the way, what class do you have before practice?   
-mmh Charms why?  
-Just to pick you up before practice, I have something important to tell you.   
-Important?  
-Yes, it's about the match-

Tommy was really afraid of what Quackity would tell him, the last time he told him something "important" was to make a joke to the Slytherin house, which didn't end very well because a professor had seen them and was punished by Phil during the vacations, as well as they took points away from his house.

The only thing left to do was to wait... 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the first chapter is short, but it is only the introduction to the story.  
> I usually write 5k of words up to 15k!  
> Still I hope you liked it <3


End file.
